Mia and Me
Mia and Me 'is an Italian/German/Canadian live action/CGI animated television series that premiered on Canal+ on Decembre 19, 2011. The show was created by Gerhard Hahn (director). It follows a life normal girl called Mia, and her adventures in the magic world of Centopia. Premise 'Season 1 * The story begins when a 12-year-old girl named Mia goes to a prestigious boarding school in Florence, Italy as an exchange student. Her parents died recently in an accident. Her father was a successful game maker. Mia's aunt gives Mia a game that her father made before he died. The game is in the form of large book called' The Legend of Centopia' (a book he read to her when she was younger) which is full of mystical rune writing that gives Mia the latest password (that has to be read backwards) that allows her to go to the magical world of Centopia. The land is full of wingel elves (fairies), pans (goat-like creatures), unicorns , dragons (they do not breathe fire) and much more. Perhaps the strangerst creature there is Polytheus ,a snake like being with snake hair like a Gordon. He is a trader,strictly in it for the money (though what good money is on such a world is debatable) but has done the Elves some good turns without reward, such as when he fixes their waterdome, saving them from a munc attack (Episode 23). * While in Centopia, Mia is a beautiful, winged, fairy-like, elf girl. Mia is very special because she can talk to unicorns. No one else in Centopia has that ability. She meets a unicorn named Lyria and later, her winged son (born in ' The Golden Son ' ), Onchao. She bestfriend Yuko, a girl warrior who likes Mia but is jelalous of the attention Mo pays her, Prince Mo,son of King Raynor and Queen Mayla,and Phuddle,a pan, the comic relief (though more often annoying than funny). In Season 1 ,with the help of oracles form the magic book, they must find all the trumptus pieces, a magic horn made by Phuddle. It was captured,broken apart and, in twenty pieces,scattered by the munculus on orders of Quenn Panthea (Episode 4) as it is the one thing that can destroy the evil beings. Water from the elves waterglares shrinks munculus (a.k.a. muncs) but it is only a temporary effect. * They also have to stop the evil Quenn Panthea,General Gargona and her munculus army (who ride on blue dragons and fire non venomous snakes which encircle and trap their victims) from capturing the unicorns. Panthea needs their horns as without them she becomes (even more) old and ugly (her face is always hidden by mask)). But the horns are linked to the unicorn shaped island of Centopia so every time she takes and destroys a unicorn horn, more of the island dies and vegetation and trees become desert. The 'golden unicorn' Onchao is the only unicorn with wings. He can make the desert bloom again (the other unicorns can do this but less easily) and later,restore horns to unicorns who have had them cut off by Panthea. There are also four unicorns with elemental powers (earth,air,fire and water) who mostly stay out of the affairs of others but join in the final battle. * In Episode 9 the elves make friends with baby dragon (Baby Blue) which quickly grows up and as a full sized dragon,helps them a few times. Episode 22 is the only episode in this season that takes place at night. Mia has a wrist amulet that when charged allows her to go to Centopia and when the battery runs down, she returns to Earth till it recharges tself again (we see the recharger in Episode 25.). Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Mia Category:Yuko Category:Mo Category:Vincent Category:Paula Category:Violetta Category:Renzo Category:Mario Category:Panthea Category:Gargona Category:Lord Drakon Category:Rixel Category:Rixel and Gargona Category:Rixel's Animals Category:Mayla Category:Raynor Category:Phuddle Category:Polytheus Category:Onchao Category:Kyara Category:Lyria Category:Ono Category:Sara Category:Luciana Category:Fabio Category:Simo Category:Tessandra Category:Shiva Category:Lasita Category:Xolana Category:Elves Category:Trumptus Category:Unicorns Category:The Legend of Centopia Category:Elemental Unicorns Category:Lavera Category:Landa Category:Flair Category:Garnivera Category:Munculus Category:Esko Category:Earth Unicorn Category:Ziggo Category:Water Unicorn Category:Heart Unicorn Category:Fire Unicorn Category:Wind Unicorn Category:Sito Category:Rahn Category:Sinette Category:Viana Category:Volo Category:Fano Category:Malina Category:Rando